


Can I be Wrong?

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku’s thoughts of Roxas.  Set in the middle beginning of game. Older work reposted from other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be Wrong?

For Sora. That had become the all Riku had thought about. This was all for Sora. Didn’t he deserve this, to have his memories full, to be a full person again after all he had done?

The first time Riku had faced Roxas, Sora’s Nobody, he had been surprised. He had never expected the boy to look so much like Sora, he had never though someone could seem almost like him. The two had fought of course, and that first battle Riku couldn’t help but feel as if he was fighting Sora. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible he could love him. That thought had been pushed down when he had lost to him.

The second battle with Roxas, the one he had won, none of those thoughts had crept into his mind. Was it the darkness? Riku honestly wasn’t sure. 

Now standing here, behind DiZ he began to second guess himself.

From what he could get from him Roxas would fade away or something like that.

Roxas would no longer live.

All because of him.

Could he live with that? Yes, he had to. All for Sora.

For Sora this blond haired Nobody would die.

Was it wrong?

No, Nobodies were never really supposed to be alive anyway.

And yet…

And yet… he felt something…

This wasn’t right…

This couldn’t be right…

For Sora…

Would Sora honestly want someone do die so he could live.

No.

Riku would have to live with the fact that he had ended the life of a Nobody for Sora… someone Sora would never really meet… someone who may have actually been a friend to them had times been different.

Just because someone was a Nobody that didn’t mean they deserved to die. It also didn’t mean the would be someone they would have to fight.

For Sora.

In the end it didn’t matter. There was nothing he could do about it now other then letting DiZ do what he wanted. Roxas would die, Sora would like. And it was all for him, all for Sora. Right or wrong Riku would see Sora again. But could he face him. 

He knew, knowing Sora he would want to see him. But to let him see him like that? Riku didn’t want it. Sora would still find a way, he knew it.

Sora was after all Sora.

And now Sora would be fully Sora… with a little Roxas.

All for Sora…


End file.
